


New Beginnings

by Billie1, Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Big Happy Family, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Sad with a Happy Ending, X-Files Wifegate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie1/pseuds/Billie1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: What happened after My Struggle IV? A happy ending for all of our favorite people.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a quick post ep prompt. And some Justice for Monica, because she deserves to live.

Mulder was completely blown away by everything Scully had just told him. William wasn't really theirs when for the past seventeen years that's all they talked about. It caused so many fights between the two of them and here she stands saying William was an experiment. How could that be? His head was spinning. "I don't know what to do if I'm not a father," he says, still on the verge of tears. Carl, his so-called ‘real father’ just shot William, thinking it was him. He was so pumped with adrenaline that the beat of his heart pounded loudly in his eardrums. 

Scully looked up at him. "But you are a father," Scully whispered, taking his hand and placing it on her abdomen. 

His eyes went wide when it finally sunk into him. He looked at her. "How?" He questioned. 

She smiled at him. "My guess....back at the hotel a few months ago." She had happy tears in her eyes. She missed telling him the first time and so this time she'd make sure he was there for everything. 

A wide smile spread across his face and he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

In the distance, William's head slowly raised out of the water. He was still alive, even though he fully expected to die. He could see Scully and Mulder hugging in the distance. William knew from his vision that she was pregnant. She must have been sharing the news with him.

Suddenly, Scully’s head started to hurt and she pulled back. She had longed for that for months, especially since they had only recently gotten back together. She bit her lip and took Mulder’s hand, turning back to look out over the water. She sensed William was still alive based on the connection they shared. She smiled. He would be okay, she knew it. Even if they couldn't be together right now. She looked back at Mulder. "We should go." 

Mulder nodded. "Let’s check on Skinner. You said he brought you here, right?"

"Yes," she replied and then it dawned on her. "I heard gunshots, right before I saw the real you." She was panicking now and she took off running back to the alley where the car was. She saw another car that wasn’t there before, a black SUV with bullet holes through the windshield and it had slammed right into Skinner’s car. She was shocked to see Monica behind the wheel. "Monica!” She yelled as she rushed to pull open the door and feel for a pulse.

Monica opened her eyes. "Oh, God...Dana, I will be okay, shot in the arm. Check on Skinner," she groaned weakly.

Scully looked back at her. "Where is he?" 

Monica frowned. "Between the cars or under... I'm not sure, I didn’t see. Spender took control of the car against my will."

Scully's eyes went wide. She ran back between the cars.

Mulder was close behind Scully, in shock at what he was seeing. He handed her the flashlight she dropped behind earlier. “Here, use this,” he said. 

She took it and kneeled down. "Thanks." 

She looked under the car to see Skinner in between the front wheels of the SUV and behind the back bumper of the other car. "Mulder, get Monica out and back up the car.”

Mulder nodded and walked over to Monica and helped her out. He slowly helped her onto a nearby crate and she held her arm to control the bleeding. He then got in the car and backed up slowly, giving Scully room. He put it in park and hurried back around to her. 

Scully could see Skinner under the car. "Mulder, I need to get him out, he's barely breathing." 

Mulder knelt down next to Scully. "I can roll him over and then we can slowly slide him out.” 

"Yes, I don't know yet the extent of his injuries," she said. Together, both of them turned Skinner over gently and slowly onto his back and eased him out. She checked his breathing and it was faint. "Mulder, call for help!" She yelled and began CPR.

Mulder pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He glanced over on Monica as he told them they needed a few ambulances. 

Scully blew a few deep breaths into Skinner’s mouth. She was afraid to do compressions because she was certain he had to have fractured ribs based on his position under the cars.

Skinner's eyes flew open and he began frantically coughing while gasping for air. He cried out in pain. If the situation was different, he probably would have been flustered at the idea that Dana had just given him mouth to mouth. "Dana?" he gasped weakly. 

Scully felt more tears coming. They had been through so much already. "Oh God, Walter...we're getting you help...we're getting you out of here. I promise, just...stay still."

Mulder gave a small smile as he saw Skinner wake up. He put a hand on his arm. "Help is on the way...just stay calm, Sir." 

Within ten minutes, the ambulances were pulling down the alley. Soon there were EMT’s rushing to get to Monica and Skinner. They got Skinner first onto a stretcher. 

Mulder stepped back and put his arm around Scully. "You okay or do you need medical attention too?" He wanted to be sure she and the baby were okay. 

"We're fine, Mulder. I’m just a little out of breath from the chase earlier," she smiled and rested her hand on her stomach.

 

The next couple of days were a whirlwind. Skinner had a collapsed lung and it was touch and go until they could get it fixed. Monica was shot in the arm and it had gone right through so they only had to do stitches and a booster shot. She was able to go home the next day. 

Scully and Mulder had gone to the hospital to visit Skinner once they knew he was going to be okay. She held an envelope in her hand as they walked into his room. 

Skinner was sitting up in the bed, feeling a lot better than he did a few days ago. "Hey, you two." 

Scully walked over and gave him a small hug. "Glad you are better, Walter. You had us worried for a while." 

Skinner was shocked, but returned the hug and looked over at Mulder. "Well, I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you two getting me out. I can't thank you enough." He was truly thankful for them, even though he felt that at times they'd give him a heart attack at his age.

"No thanks needed, Walter. Thank you for everything you have done for us." Scully stood up and glanced at Mulder. 

Mulder smiled, taking the envelope from Scully. "This is for you, Sir." 

Skinner looked at him and smiled before taking it from him. He slowly opened it and pulled out a card. It didn't look like a Get Well Soon card, so he opened it up to read the inside. "Thanks for being there for all of our struggles. Hope we can count on you for our newest addition. Can't wait for Uncle Walter to spoil our bundle of joy." It was then signed by Fox and Dana Scully-Mulder. He looked over in shock. 

Mulder stood there with his arm around his wife and a smile on his face. 

Scully was leaning into Mulder. Her left hand rested on the small bump of her stomach that he couldn’t believe went unnoticed before and a wedding ring was clearly visible.

Skinner smiled. "Well, it's about time!" He laughed and gasped at the pain in his side. He took a deep breath. "So, when did you get married?" 

Mulder and Scully looked at each other before answering. "We got married about three weeks ago. During our one crazy case,” Scully smiled. “I’m about three months along.”

Mulder smiled at Scully. "And we couldn't be happier." 

"Well Congratulations, you guys.” He was truly happy for them.

"So Kersh really did close the X-Files," Scully said. 

Skinner's head hurt when he thought back to his phone being blown up with text messages. "

Guess I'm really gonna get my ass handed to me. It might really be time for me to retire. What about you two?" 

Scully looked at Mulder. "Well, I think it's time for me to go back to the hospital. I was only on an extended leave of absence."

Mulder looked back at Skinner. "I think maybe I will look into the private sector," he teased. "There's so much that needs to be explained still." He looked at Scully. "Oh, one thing. Daggoo is not staying...sir...want a dog?"

Scully looked at Mulder. "Why the hell not?"

"I'm not sharing our bed with that mutt.”

Scully took a step away from Mulder. She couldn't believe he'd even bring this up here in front of Skinner. 

Skinner’s eyes went wide. "First fight as a married couple?" He asked. 

Mulder sighed. "Yeah...fine...we will keep him. But if he chews up my things or pees in the house, he's gone." He hated to admit it, but he kind of liked the dog.

"Thank you." 

\---

Months went by fast with Scully working at the hospital and Mulder finishing up renovations on the house and turning the den into a nursery. He painted it blue, and Scully thought he was hoping for a boy, but when he added clouds to the ceiling she smiled. "Good for boy or girl," he had said.

Skinner returned to work, he only had a few more months before he could retire and he was so looking forward to it. 

Monica felt guilty every time she saw Skinner back at the FBI. She should have fought Carl harder with control over the wheel. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do, though she was still technically an FBI agent having been undercover for years. She decided to look up John Doggett. She hadn’t seen nor spoken to him in years. She felt bad about having to leave suddenly without explanation.

John retreated back to his lonely apartment in New York. Not a day had passed that he hadn't thought of Monica Reyes. He tried to look her up multiple times but failed to find any information. He could only hope she found someone to live a decent life with. That was when he got the call. "John Doggett." There was a long pause on the other line.

"Hello?" 

"John....it's Monica. Monica Reyes."

John had to hurry and sit down. He couldn't believe this, Monica had called him. "Mon...is this really you?" He's imagined this call a hundred times over. He never thought the day would come.

"Yes, John. It’s me." She had tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so much...so, so much,” she whispered.

"Where have you been?" He asked. 

"To hell and back." She didn't want to explain everything right now. 

"Where are you?" He was full of questions. He just longed to hold her. 

"Open your door and find out." She bit her lip nervously as she waited for the door to open. 

John was in shock. He walked over and pulled the door open to find Monica standing there expectantly. He dropped his phone and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you too,” he whispered into her ear. 

They spent the next several hours talking about the past years while staying in each other’s arms.

\---

It was getting closer and closer to Scully's due date. They had her overnight bag packed, ready and by the door. Mulder held her as they watched TV together, his hand playing over her stomach.

After 30+ years of working for the FBI, a lot of which was spent covering Mulder and Scully's asses, Skinner was ready for his forced retirement. It felt surreal as he left the building, but he also finally felt free from all the government conspiracies. What was next for him? 

Before he made it to his car, a voice called after him. "Sir?"

Skinner turned around. "Arlene? Don't tell me I forgot something."

Arlene approached him. "You did." She stopped in front of him. 

"What did I forget?" He was sure he had everything.

She smiled and before she knew it, she stood up on her toes and kissed him.

Arlene pulled back and smiled at him. "You forgot me," she told him.

He smiled. "Oh really? But you don't need to leave for that." He set his things on the top of his car and pulled her into his arms.

She hugged him. "It’s not going to be the same without you here". She looked up at him. "You better not forget me."

"How could I forget you after all these years?" He touched her cheek. "I have lots of free time now."

"And what will you be doing with all that time?" She leaned into his hand.

Skinner looked down and took her hand in his. "I don't know, I'll have to think of something," he teased.

"Why don't you come over tonight? I can make dinner," she said.

He smiled. "I would like that." It sure beat his sparse apartment that never felt like home.

"Say around 6:30, I can do meatloaf and potatoes and salad if that's okay with you?"

He smiled. "It's perfect. I'll eat anything you make. See you then?"

She smiled and gave him another kiss. 

Just then, his phone beeped. He smiled at her and pulled his phone out. 

"Sorry," he said, not trying to be rude. "It’s a message from Mulder." Skinner opened the message. “It’s time Uncle Walter. On our way to the hospital." Skinner smiled and looked at Arlene. "Dana is in labor and on her way to the hospital."

Arlene looked at him in shock. "Oh my god...well, do you want some company? It's the end of my shift anyway."

He smiled. "Sure, do you need to go get your things?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I will be quick, promise. Wait for me?"

"Always," he smiled and stood there with a shit eating grin on his face and he couldn't care less if anyone saw.

Arlene went back inside and grabbed her things before returning to the garage where Walter was waiting.

Skinner set his things in the back of his car and then walked around to open the door for her before getting into the car. 

She smiled and got in the car. "Thanks." 

"I still can't believe they're having another baby. I mean, I'm really happy for them. They wanted this for a long time."

She buckled up and looked over at him when he got in. "Kids are cute, who wouldn't want one?"

"Yeah, I guess it just wasn't in the cards for me," he shrugged. 

"You'd have made a great father." 

Once they arrived at the hospital, Arlene held his hand as they walked through the main doors. "We should stop at the gift shop, do you know what they are having?" 

"Oh yeah, I should have thought of it before...umm, I'm actually not sure. And thanks."

"Want to get one of each, I mean we can always return the other…or get one for either boy or girl?" She asked as she was looking at the baby things in the gift shop.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm not good with this stuff. I'm glad you're here," he smiled, putting his hand on her lower back.

She smiled and got one bear with a blue shirt and a bear with pink. "See, you’re going to be lost without me." She didn't see anything else that jumped out at her. "Can always get something else later on." She enjoyed feeling his hand on her back. She walked up front to buy the items they picked out. The girl at the register smiled. "Oh twins, how adorable." Arlene looked at her. "No, just don’t know what she's having," she informed her and then paid. "Can I get two bags, please? May need to return one after we know, just didn't want to go empty-handed." 

“Sure thing," she put them in separate bags. 

Arlene took them and the exited the gift shop. She looked at the map of the hospital. "Okay, maternity ward is…4th floor."

Skinner smiled. "I would be lost without you. You know. I've never actually held a baby before," he said. "Thanks for coming with me, it's nice to have company and not be the third wheel."

"Anytime, it'll be neat to see the baby," she smiled. Skinner sent Mulder a text letting him know they were there while they waited and talked. 

Mulder kept wiping Scully’s forehead with a damp cloth. "You’re doing great, honey.” Scully was in a lot of pain and couldn't wait for this to be over. It was taking a great toll on her body this time since she was older. 

The doctor walked in a moment later. "Hi, Dana, going to just check you out see where you’re at." He looked over at the monitors and noticed something strange. "Excuse me…I'm going to grab the ultrasound machine real quick," he said and left the room. 

Scully looked at Mulder. "I hope the baby is okay." 

"Don't stress out. Let's see what he says," he kissed her. 

The doctor returned and put some gel on the wand and then looks over at the image on the ultrasound machine. "Baby is strong no worries...but I see a mass. I'm going to take you in for a cesarean." Scully’s eyes went wide.

Mulder held onto her arm and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "It's going to be okay,” he said. He tried his best to hide the fear he was feeling from her. The thought of either one of them was terrifying.

She looked at him. "I love you, Mulder," she was terrified. What was he talking about? The doctor chose that moment to walk back into the room. "Mr. Mulder, you need to get the scrubs on if you’re going in too."

Mulder nodded and did what he was told. 

Skinner fidgeted. "I hope everything is okay in there."

A nurse came in and wheeled Scully down to surgery while another waited for Mulder. Mulder looked at her. "Could you tell our friends in the waiting room what's going on please?" 

"Of course…what’s the name?" she asked. 

"It’ll be Walter Skinner,” he said as he put the scrubs over his clothes.

"Okay, once I take you to the room, I will do that."

After they went to prep for the cesarean, a nurse approached Skinner and Arlene. Skinner looked from Arlene to the nurse. "How are they? Is everything okay?"

"Are you Walter Skinner?" she asked. "

I am," he replied. 

"They are taking her for a cesarean."

Skinner absently touched Arlene's hand. "Oh no, is everything okay?" He looked over at Arlene.

"Mr. Mulder told me to keep you updated. The doctor found a mass of some kind. He's thinking that's why she couldn't push. She's in good hands. I will let you know if something changes," she left and went back into the bay to scrub in.

A nurse already gave Scully a shot and had the drip up over her stomach. Mulder sat next to her head while holding her hand. The other nurse walked in at the same time. The doctor looked at her. "I'm just doing this on the safe side. I don't need you getting worked up trying to deliver. Plus, I will be able to see more clearly what I saw on the screen while I'm in there. You doing okay?"

Scully nodded hesitantly and reached for Mulder's hand. He was really trying to be strong for her. "I just hope it’s okay," she said.

"Just relax,” he said and then walked down next to her belly. "Can you feel this?" he asked as he touched her belly.

"No." she replied and squeezed Mulder’s hand. 

Mulder kissed her. "Love you," he said against his wife's lips. 

“Okay, scalpel," he said and went to work cutting across her lower abdomen. "Suction," he said and a nurse did just that. He then pulled her skin up and went to work at cutting across the uterus. He saw the baby and slowed his work. He pulled the baby out slowly and then removed the baby from the sack. The baby started crying. 

Scully smiled up at Mulder, tears in her eyes. "Congratulations...you have a little girl," he smiled. "Clamps." He put the clamps on the umbilical cord. "Dad, you want to cut the cord?" he looked at Mulder. 

Mulder nodded. "Yeah,” he took the scissors and cut the cord. A nurse then took the baby and cleaned her up. The doctor turned back around to do his job. "Okay now...let's see what I can find." He put his hands back in and moved them around.

"Ah ha," he said with a smile. “I see the issue here. You said you had back pain, right Dana?" He looked down at her.

She looked at him. “Yeah." 

He nodded. "Well, this little one was playing hide and go seek," he said and much to their surprise, lifted a baby up and it let out a loud cry. 

“Congratulations, you also have a son!"

Scully looked at Mulder and then to the doctor. "Wait, what did you just say?" The doctor smile over at her. "You have twins." Scully put her head back down and closed her eyes.

Mulder was also in shock. "Twins…as in, two?" 

The doctor laughed. "So glad you can count," he laughed. 

Mulder looked at Scully.  
"I'm thinking it was his head I saw, so it wasn't a mass. So that's good. I'm gonna finish you up. Dad, want to cut the cord again?"

Mulder nodded. Scully was still in shock. They had only prepared the nursery and had enough supplies for one baby even though they did have a lot of gender neutral clothing.

A doctor came back out to where Skinner and Arlene were. "Are they okay?" Arlene asked. 

The doctor nodded. "She needed a C-section, but they had twins. A boy and a girl."

Arlene was shocked. "Really?" she smiled. 

Walter looked at her then the bags. "How did you know?" He teased Arlene.

 

“Don’t worry Scully, we got this.”

A nurse finished cleaning Scully up after the doctor finished the stitches. "I'm going to take you back to your room and we will bring in your kids in just a moment. Mr. Mulder, you can put your scrubs in that bin over there and meet us back in her room."

Scully felt anxious during the separation, but Mulder squeezed her hand tightly and kissed it.

He sat on the bed and held her close. It wasn't long before the nurse was pushing in the babies to their room. "Would you like to hold them?" She knew it was a silly question.

Scully almost jumped up and gasped in pain. One of the nurses placed her hand on Scully's shoulder. "You have to take it easy, I know you're a doctor and know this, but you could pull the stitches." The baby boy was placed in Mulder's arms and the girl in Scully's.

Mulder looked down at his son in awe. "Thank you…I will make sure she takes it easy," he smiled. The nurse nodded and left the room. Mulder leaned down and kissed Scully once more. He then looked down at his daughter. "Oh my…we sure have our hands full, don't we? She looks just like you." 

Scully smiled tearfully. "Yeah, I certainly didn't expect this, but there is a 20% chance of twins after the age of 45. Though generally fertility assistance is involved and nothing about this pregnancy is anything short of miraculous. So what should we name them?"

"What about Margret Melissa? Maggie for short?" He knew how close she was to her mother.

Scully thought for a moment. "Hmm, Margaret. I like it. How about---" she thought of William for a moment and couldn't escape the feeling of sadness. What did she say? For the longest time, the son they knew was William, but in light of recent events, she wasn't sure what to say. Their son? Second son? 

"What should we name him?" 

Mulder looked over at her. 

"It can't be William," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head as he thought about it for a moment. Nothing was coming to him. He touched his son’s cheek. "What about Eric Michael?" he looked at her.

"Hmm that came out of left field. What made you think of that name, Mulder?"

"Completely new name unrelated to everything, fresh start."

"Good idea, I like it," she smiled. A doctor came in a little while later. "Are you up for some visitors? A Walter Skinner is here with his wife." Mulder and Scully looked one another confused. "His wife?"

The doctor nodded. "Yeah…another pretty redhead who looks a lot like you."

Mulder laughed. "That must be Arlene." He looked at Scully who nodded. "They can come in."

The doctor nodded. "Okay…not too long, you do need to rest." 

Scully nodded. "I know, thanks." The doctor left and went to the waiting room. "You can follow me. She needs her rest so don't stay too long," he smiled and opened the door for them to enter. 

Arlene looked at him. "Thank you."

Skinner smiled and put his arm around Arlene. He wasn't used to this, so he let Arlene walk ahead of him.

Arlene smiled as she walked in. "Congratulations, you guys," she said as she walked over to them. "Oh my...they are so cute," she smiled.

Mulder smiled at her. "Thanks, Arlene, would you like to hold our daughter?" he put their son in Scully’s arms and took his daughter from her. He kissed his daughter's cheek and handed her over to Arlene before turning to Skinner.

"Hi, Uncle Walter,” he grinned.

Arlene took the baby. She was a pro. "Hey there, Sweetie." The girl was a perfect blend of the two of them. "What are their names?"

Skinner smiled. "Well, congratulations you two! This must have been a shock! I know I am." He looked over at Arlene. "You're a natural."

"Oh yeah, completely shocked," Scully smiled as she held her son. "Arlene has Margaret Melissa, Maggie for short and I have Eric Michael." 

Arlene smiled. "Great names. Hello there, Maggie, Happy Birthday," she smiled and turned to Skinner. 

"I think Uncle Walter would like to hold you," Arlene said and looked over at him.

He looked at her. "I'm good, thanks,” he was afraid he might drop them. He hadn’t really held a baby before.

Mulder looked over at Skinner. "You'll be fine...I only held a baby once and that was seventeen years ago."

Skinner looked over at him, still unsure. He looked at Arlene and carefully took the baby from her. "She’s a cutie. Looks like her mom," he says as he's looking down at Maggie in his arms.

Arlene smiled at Walter and Mulder turned to look at Scully and grinned. "So, how long have you guys been official?"

Arlene looked over at him then at her watch. "Oh…maybe two hours,” she said, blissfully unaware of what Mulder was referring to.

Skinner was watching Arlene and smiled at her. "I still can't believe I'm retired officially," he said. "I wouldn't change anything though. It's time. I'm tired of Kersh. If you ever need anything let me know, though I don't have much experience with kids." 

Arlene touches his hand as she looks at him, he can see the love in her eyes. Arlene looks over at Scully. "Oh, I almost forgot," she picked up the gift bag she set on the chair and walked over to Mulder. 

"Picked something up from the gift shop when we got here. We were playing it safe, but it worked out," she smiled.

Skinner smiled. "I'm really glad she's here, I know I'd screw it up and not pick out the right thing," he laughed.

Arlene smiled back. "You would have gotten it right."

"I'm glad you have faith in me," he smirked.

Mulder had a shit eating grin on his face and looked back at Walter. "Well Uncle Skin-man, I'm sure glad you finally found someone that can deal with you," he laughed. Though they both suspected for a while that Skinner and Arlene had something between them.

They all sat there laughing, growing accustomed to their new lives. They were moving forward in a good way and for the first time, they were all truly happy.

In the distance, an older Asian man watched them all with a smile.

 

THE END


End file.
